The Son of Hades
by NoNumbersInMyUsername
Summary: Nico di Angelo. Who was he? The unwanted one. The son of Hades. That was all anyone needed to know. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted peace and quiet. Was that to much to ask for? Apparently it was. When he gets kidnapped, will he finally find a friend, or be rejected by a whole entire new world... again.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Nico di Angelo. Who was he? The unwanted one. The son of Hades. That was all anyone needed to know.

He wanted to be left alone. He wanted peace and quiet. Was that to much to ask for? Apparently it was.

He had been wandering the streets of London for no apparent reason. He always knew there was something wrong with England. There was a strange feeling he got whenever he shadow traveled here.

Suddenly he got a weird gut feeling like he was about to get in trouble. He dismissed it as an emotion of sadness. Oh the irony of how correct he was in the first place.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. But this is a prologue and I write short chapters. I'll try to upload the next chapter very soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this took so long considering it's a short chapter, but I had written more than half and I was super happy with the result so far but then my phone went wacko and erased it. Also, I get easily distracted and then I had to go to school and I'm secretly writing this during P.E. I just realized I could save it as a document on Fanfiction and just save it as soon as I finish a paragraph. I'm so smart. *hits head on desk repeatedly* Also I included part of Ch. 4 from The Order of the Phoenix in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Happy.**

Chapter 1

* * *

I had been walking in a random street in London trying to think of something else besides Bianca. She had been chosen to be reborn a long time ago, but I still haven't gotten over it.

I suddenly felt that something was wrong or going to go wrong. I quickly looked around with a hand on my ring. I saw no immediate danger so I continued walking still tense.

I was quickly lost in thought, so naturally I ran into someone. It was a kid with red hair and freckles. I saw him pull out a stick but he quickly put it away. I was about to ask what that was for, but he quickly muttered sorry and left. I turned around to stop him but when I looked for him, he was gone.

I looked around I saw something unusual. I was ** standing outside number eleven;** I ** looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen**.*** **I was wondering where number 12 was at when I saw a house pop out in between the houses.

I then realized that I could find the boy using his soul as a type of beacon. I closed my eyes and scanned the area. I found him in the direction and area of the house. I walked to the house and tried to go through the gate but some sort of force field prevented me from walking through the gate. I decided to try to shadow travel in since there wasn't a single place I couldn't shadow travel in unless it was purposely enchanted by the gods to keep shadow travelers and only the 12 Olympians, Hades, Hestia, and possibly Hecate (being the goddess of magic) could do that.

I also noticed that there was a special aura to the boy and other inhabitants. Though not the demigod type of aura. More like...no it couldn't be. I quickly IMed Percy telling him I was at 12 Grimmauld Place and if I call to tell him I'm in trouble, to bring Lou Ellen. He agreed and I prepared for my encounter. Hopefully it wouldn't end up like last time...the results weren't pretty.

**A/N: *From chapter 4 in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Also thanks to ChristianCountryGirl and Nerdfighter11 for being my 1st and 2nd reviewers. I will hopefully update later today in a few hours, if not tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating and this is a short chapter. I also realized that my A/N were usually the same length as the actual chapter so I'll try to make them shorter and the chapters longer.**  
**Without further ado... A...**

**Disclaimer: mE nO oWn noTHiN****g**

Chapter 2

* * *

**Ron P.O.V.***

That muggle I had run into was weird. He had shaggy black hair and was very pale. He also seemed to radiate death and sadness. I thought he was a dementor so I pulled out my wand, but then saw that he was just a muggle.

I hope he didn't see my wand. I told him sorry and quickly came to the house and hoped he didn't see me disappear. Though since he was a muggle, he wouldn't be able to see the house.

* * *

**Nico P.O.V.**

I went into a dark alley and soon I felt the shadows engulf me.

I opened my eyes and saw a dark hallway and smelled dust, damp, and a sweetish, rotting smell. Then I heard a sort of soft hissing noise and saw old fashion gas lamps **sputter into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. **I** heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.**

Then I heard someone walking towards me.

**A/N: I know it's still not that long but at least it's again to Nerdfighter11, ChristianCountryGirl, and both guests that reviewed. **

***I was originally going to make it only Nico pov, 3rd person pov, and Narrator pov, but I might not do that and vary. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nothing to say. **

**Disclaimer****: Ya know da drill.**

Chapter 3

* * *

**Harry P.O.V.**

I had just come back from being tried by the Ministry of Magic and Ginny, Fred, and George were chanting _He __got off, he got off, he got_ off...All of a sudden, Moody came in announcing that someone had broken into the house.

* * *

**Nico P.O.V.**

I woke up on a table. Had I passed out when I was shadow traveling. I guess I did. Then I saw people staring at me. I immediately stood up on the table twisting my ring and then I pointed my sword at them. I saw the people pointing sticks at me. Why would they-ohh yeah, they were wizards.

I scanned around the room glaring at each person. My glare got harsher as I kept looking around me. How I hated wizards. Always cheating death and causing dad paperwork which he gave some to me.

I recognized some of them. There was the kid I ran into, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter. I sent him the harshest glare I could manage and it was the third best in the world next to Percy who was first and Annabeth who was second. By the time I finished, he looked like he had pee-ed in his pants and was about to faint.

In order to scare them, I released some fear waves and strengthened my death aura. I saw all the wizards cower and whimper in fear. One of them, the kid I ran into earlier, fainted.

I casually jumped off the table and stood in a corner leaning against my sword. "You know it's rude to not introduce your new friends."

"N-Nico? Is that you!?" Asked...

**A/N: Also I apologize in advance if Nico seems a little bit OOC in the next chapter. R&R please. It motivates me. Also thanks to ChristianCountryGirl for being so far the only reviewer so far. Though it has only been about 2-3 hours since I updated so I didn't really expect to see any reviews at all so thanks again to ChristianCountryGirl.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I have no excuse so it's pretty much my fault. Also sorry if Nico and Harry are little OOC. Lupin will be OOC. And I know that underage wizards can't do magic out of school, but let's just say they can sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 4

* * *

**Previously:**

**_Nico P.O.V._**

_I casually jumped off the table and stood in a corner leaning against my sword. "You know it's rude to not introduce your new friends."_

_"N-Nico? Is that you?!" Asked__..._

* * *

**Harry P.O.V. **

The scary kid (which I was sure he was a death eater or death eater's kid) jumped off of the table and stood in a corner leaning against a black sword, that seemed to come out of nowhere, and said," You know it's rude to not introduce your new friends."

"N-Nico? Is that you?!" Asked Lupin. That really surprised me.

"Yup," he replied popping the 'p'.

"Why did you do that scary aura thing for? You know I hate it when you do that." Wow. I have never seen Lupin act like this before. He seems more... childish and American. And by the looks he was getting, nobody else has seen him like this either.

"You know how I feel about your kind. Also, it's funny to see how you guys respond." Our kind? What does that mean?

"Well, it's not funny for me. Anyway, what have you been doing lately?" he asked.

"Not much. Just hanging out at dad's place." He is probably a death eater's kid. He probably means his mansion which his rich daddy bought. He is probably just like Draco.

"I still can't believe it. And your dad actually lets me go in there without actually dying." Wait you have to DIE to get into this place? Except Lupin and that kid aren't dead so maybe there are some exceptions. And his dad has to be alive because then he couldn't LIVE there. And how could you go there when your dead. Unless you're a ghost. This doesn't make sense. But now I'm certain he's a death eater/death eater's kid. I really have to talk to Hermione.

"Well, you are his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, gre-"

"Okay. I get it. I'm his great times Zeus-knows-how many grandchild." Lupin interrupted. Who is Zeus. And whose great grandchild is he.

"Dude! You could have blown my cover. You know what Uncle Z would do if they found out?!"

"Don't worry. They don't know about that sort of stuff. It's a concept 'our kind' never learns about as long as they didn't go to muggle school." So they're talking about a muggle concept. Maybe Hermione knows since she did go to muggle school, since I have no idea what they are talking about.

Then he just stood there for a while thinking about something when he finally asked Lupin, "Do you have any more of the potion left?" What potion?

"No. Can you make more?" Asked Lupin.

"Why do you think I asked." Then he muttered something around the lines of 'demortalis'*****. What's that supposed to mean? What's a demortalis? Maybe Hermione knows.

He then pulled out a potion and then he touched the ground and a small crack appeared. Then he pulled a bone out of the hole. How did he do that?! He snapped his fingers and the bone turned into a powder and proceeded to put it in the potion. Then he reached into the shadows as if it were a door and pulled out a jar containing something that looked like fire except it was green**(Greek fire)**. He poured the potion inside the green fire thing and a puff of black smoke appeared. It seemed to form a wolf head but it quickly vanished so I couldn't tell.

"Here. It's better if you drink it at dad's. Let me transport you there. Here's a whistle for Mrs. O' Leary just in case I can't bring you back. She'll bring you back. If not, IM Perce."

He snapped his fingers and the shadows surrounded Lupin and in a few seconds went back to normal and he wasn't there anymore. Then the kid seemed to remember we were there.

"Well, I have to go now. Peace."

Immediately everyone had their wands raised and yelled stupify except Hermione and Ron(since he fainted). What happened next really surprised me. He just stood there smirking. As soon as the spells came in contact with him, it bounced off him and came back to us. I quickly ducked but unfortunately it hit Hermione. Basically everyone got hit except me and Ron.

This kid was really scaring me. I'm glad no one noticed I pee-ed in my pants.

"Your spells don't work on me _wizards_," he said with hatred and anger in his voice. I wonder why he seemed to be so angry at us. Probably because we're against Voldemort and he is his loyal follower.

"Who are you?" I bravely but probably stupidly asked.

He looked at me and glared."Ah, Harry James Potter. The boy who lived and cheated death. Why should I answer _your_ questions?"

Everyone gasped. How did he know my full name. And what did he mean by _my_ questions?

His smirk just got bigger. "I have business to attend to so farewell." He just leaned back and started falling back and as he was about to fall on the floor, he fell into a shadow! He disappeared but soon after we heard something crashing on the second floor.

Thankfully, everyone was released from the spell (and Ron had woken up) and we all quickly ran upstairs to see what it was. When we got there, we were surprised to see the kid lying on the floor knocked out.

Moody was the first to react and tied him up. We all decided to wait for him to wake up and question him.

For now, we would contact Dumbledore and Lupin to ask them about him. I also really needed to talk to Hermione and Ron. All the stuff the kid and Lupin talked about were so confusing. I just hope we got some answers soon.

* * *

**A/N: I don't like the ending but oh well. Also, thanks to**** for reviewing:**

**ChristianCountryGirl, Nerdfighter11, funlove109, samira vangola, Doctor Legolas, Michelle(Guest), seahero****.**

***Di immortales sounds like that according to Google translate.**


End file.
